masstransitfandomcom-20200214-history
Orion Bus Industries 'Orion VII'
The Orion Bus Industries Orion VII is the flagship product for Orion Bus Industries. Starting in 2001, the Orion VII is marketed as a low floor bus to the North American market. It is based on the Orion VI true low floor bus design. Like the Orion VI, the Orion VII allows passengers in mobility aids to easily board by the use of a mechanical ramp located at the front of the bus. Instead being a true low floor bus, the Orion VII has a step up at the rear section of the bus that provides additional passenger seats and standee capacity (similar to a D40LF). This also allowed for full regular 125 gallon (473 L) tank and the use of the standard rear axle design that was more closely related to the Orion V instead of the separate control rear axle used in the now discontinued Orion VI bus product. In 2007, Orion redesigned the exterior to incorporate more stylish features such as an updated front and rear end and frameless windows, now called the Orion VII Next Generation. At the same time, the old styling of the Orion VII ceased production as Orion focused on the new and improved Next Generation Model. Models Specifications Dimensions * Length: 30’, 35’, 40’ * Width: 102" * Height: 118.5” over roof hatch (Diesel), 135” (CNG), 132” (Hybrid) * GVWR: 42,540 lb * Overhang (f/r): 86,5” front, 118” rear (incl. bumper) * Wheelbase: 190” (30’), 226” (35’), 286” (40’) * Turning Radius: 29’-8” - 43’-3” * Step Height (f/r): 14.5” from ground, 11” kneeled * Floor Height (aisle): 15.5” Engine Options * Cummins ISB (for HEV, 2001-present) * Cummins ISL (2004-2007) * Cummins Westport C Gas Plus (CNG, no longer offered after 2007) * Detroit Diesel Series 50 EGR (2001-2006) * Detroit Diesel Series 50G (CNG, 2001-2006) * John Deere 6081H (CNG, No longer offered after 2006) Transmission Options * Allison B400R (2001-2007) * Voith D864.3E (2001-2007) * ZF HP592 (2001-2007) Hybrid Sytem Options * BAE Systems HybriDrive Energy Storage * Hawker XT sealed lead-acid batteries (2003-2007) HVAC *Thermo King (rear mount); AC 108.000 BTU, Heat 95.000 BTU, Defroster 59.000 BTU Suspension * Full air ride Axles * Front Meritor FH946 16,500 lb * Rear Meritor 61163 28,600 lb Brakes * “S” Cam Drum, Auto Slack Adjusters Electrical System * Solid State Multiplex 24 V Tire Size * 305/70 R 22.5 Doors * Front (Slide Glide) 36.5” * Rear (Slide Glide) 36.5” Ramp * Front entrance 32” x 44”, flip out Fuel Tank Capacity * 125 US Gallons (Diesel) * 100 US Gallons (Hybrid) Operators Canada * Brantford Transit - Brantford, ON * Edmonton Transit System - Edmonton, AB * Grand River Transit - Waterloo Region, ON * Mississauga Transit - Mississauga, ON * Niagara Transit - Niagara Falls, ON * Oakville Transit - Oakville, ON * Saint John Transit - Saint John, NB * Sault Ste. Marie Transit - Sault Ste. Marie, ON * Toronto Transit Commission - Toronto, ON * Thunder Bay Transit - Thunder Bay, ON * Transit Windsor - Windsor, ON United States * Asheville Transit System - Asheville, NC * Bee-Line System - Westchester County, NY * Clayton County Transit (C-Tran) - Jonesboro & Clayton County, GA * Concord Area Transit (CAT) - Concord, NH * CyRide - Ames, IA * Des Moines Area Regional Transit Authority - Des Moines, IA * GET - Bakersfield, CA * Greater Attleboro Taunton Regional Transit Authority (GATRA) - Attleboro & Taunton, MA * Greater Portland Transit District (METRO) - Portland, ME * Gwinnett County Transit - Gwinnett County, GA * Housatonic Area Regional Transit (HART) - Danbury, CT * Manchester Transit Authority (MTA) - Manchester, NH * Metropolitan Atlanta Rapid Transit Authority (MARTA) - Atlanta, GA * Metropolitan Transportation Authority - New York, NY * Ride-On - Montgomery County, MD * RT - Sacramento, CA * Saginaw STARS - Saginaw, MI * San Francisco MUNI - San Francisco, CA * Unitrans - Davis, CA * Valley Transit - Appleton, WI * WMATA - Washington, DC * Yolo County Transportation District (Yolobus) - Woodland & Yolo County, CA Category:Transit Bus Category:Orion Bus Industries